kehidupan gaje Naruto
by kakikukeko cekot cekot
Summary: kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto,seorang siswa SMP Konoha yang penuh dengan kayalan author-pret xD-
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer©masashi kishimoto**_

_**story©kakikukeko cekot cekot  
><strong>_

_**tittle:kehidupan gaje xD**_

_**rated: T –tet toet toet-**_

_**genre:tau ah xD#dibakar warga se RT**_

_**pairing:sudah pasti Naruto xD de el elnya tebak sendiri*author capek xD***_

**WARNING : EYD ANCUR,OOC-kayaknya llhoo xD-TYPO,ALUR KECEPETEN BIN GAJE,RADA GA NYAMBUNG*gini dipamerin segala xP***

Karna saya author baru,mohon bimbingan dari saudara sebangsa dan setanah air*halah xP*maaf jika banyak-memang-kekurangan dalam penpik pertama saia (_. _) . Saia berharap saudara saudari menikmati-emang makanan :p-penpik saia ini.

^^happy reading^^

"_kring-kring"_

Bunyi bel rumah Naruto berbunyi dengan tidak ,mending daripada bunyinya pritprit ntar disangka peluit wasit xD

Dengan malas,Naruto Uzumaki,maling kebanggaan kita*dibantai masashi sensei*-eh maksudnya pahlawan kesiangan kita xD #halah..ayo mulai critanya..#

Jaman dahulu kala,dahulu sekali..*ini dongeng ato penpik sih xP*maksudnya tak lama kemudian,Naruto membuka ..JEENG JEENG apa itu,pemirsa sebangsa dan setanah air?#ditendang#."konnichiwa,benarkah ini kediaman Namikaze?"tanya orang itu."betul betul betul"sahut Naruto meniru ipin mode on."Ada titipan untuk tuan rumah".Naruto pun menerimanya dengan berat hati*emang berat sih xp*.

Belum sempat Naruto ucapkan terima kasih,orang itu sudah menghilang."Huh,tak apalah"Naruto membawa paket tsb kedalam saja ia akan meletakkannya,bel rumahnya berbunyi bergegas membuka berdiri didepannya,"Em..Naruto kun..hari ini ada tugas di sms gak dibales..makanya aku menghampirimu".Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri yang selebar lapangan terbang xP*dirasengan*

"Gomen,Hinata..ane lupa..hehe"kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda xD."Aku siap2 dulu ya",Naruto berlalu ke dalam sampai 5 menit,Naruto sudah kembali,"sebentar"kata Naruto sambil mengunci pintu lawang sewu(?)

"Ayo..lalu,ngerjainnya dimana?"tanya Naruto

"Dirumah kiba"jawab Hinata

Mereka berdua berjalan merintangi ranjau,jurang,gunung berapi,banjir bandang,dan angin topan#gak segitunya kali xD#

Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah mengetuk pintu perlahan,"Assalamualaikum..atuk..oo atuk..xD"bisiknya pake toa xD*reader:sejak kapan Naruto masuk Islam?*

"Atuk..atuk..ane masih muda tauk ==' "seru Kiba yg muncul dari balik kuburan*nah lo xp*

"Kalo ada orang salam tuh,harusnya salam balik,lalu persilahkan masuk dulu"kata Naruto yang entah dapet wahyu darimana :p

"Wa'alaikumsalam..mari silahkan masuk"kata Kiba yg ikut2 Naruto jd alim plus dengan senyum yg dipaksakan.

Skip aja deh xD*bilang aja authorya males nulis*

"Fuuaahh!akhirnya selesai ! seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas kaya petinju gadungan xD

"Aku pulang dulu yaa!"seru Naruto yang langsung lari-atau kabur xD-dari mansion Inuzuka."Hati-hati,Naruto! Jangan sampai kepeleset tai kebo "Kiba tertawa dengan nistanya membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata 360 derajat-hueh xp-

"KIBA ! RASAKAN INI ! BAKIAK NO JUTSU ! HEAAAHH !"

Naruto melempar bakiak yang baru saja didapatnya dari Jendral Tieng Feng xD-ketauan banget kalo boong-

"Aku punya jurus lain lagi,Naruto..SENDAL JEPIT NO JUTSU !" Kiba melempar sendal jepit-putus pula-dari kali ciliwung-kalo beli mah rugi yee xD-

"Itu belum selesai, ! ILER NO JUTSU !"

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Teriakan nista terdengar dari kuburan-eh-maksudnya dari lama kemudian,Naruto keluar sengan rambut kusut,bau busuk,basah-karna iler Akamaru-pokoknya yang jelek+nista+bobrok+ancur*digebuk Naruto fc xD*

Naruto melangkahkan kepalanya-eh kakinya dengan letih lemas lunglai letih*gejala anemia kali xD*

_Skip time aj,karna ini adegan 17 taun kepinggir xD_*Naruto jorok gitu* *dirasengan*

Ceritanya Naruto udah bersihin segala benda nista ditubuhnya tersebut xp

_**SELINGAN xD #**_

Naruto kelaparan ampe guling-guling di perempatan Ciamis-nyasar-Akhirnya dia bertekad untuk membeli ramen di warteg terdekat dengan segala tipu dayanya yang sangat tidak meyakinkan.

"Pak,mohon beri ane ramen satu meja aja eh-satu mangkuukkk aja"

Dan karena ceroboh bicara,Naruto mendapatkan bogem mentah-belum dimasak-dari sang pemilik pulang dengan baju dekil,kotor,kumel,kucel,compang-camping,pokoknya ampe baju Naruto tak berbentuk lagi#dihajar Naru fc#

Naruto kembali kere xD

Maaf kalo otak saia yang memang berfikiran sangat dangkal :]

Review? :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

KEHIDUPAN GAJE CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER©MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
>STORY©kakikukeko cekot cekot<p>

RATED:T

PAIRING:NARUTO,

Lanjutan penpik saia .Silahkan dimakan#gubrakk#

KEHIDUPAN GAJE© kakikukeko cekot cekot

"TEEETTT..TEEETTT"

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi menggema bagai gong yang memukul jantung para siswa yang belum sempat mengerjakan peer*sok puitis amat xD*

Kelas IX D

"TEME ! PINJAM PR MU DONG",pinta Naruto menggunakan Puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya

"Tidak akan",jawab Sasuke seperti petir menggelegar yang menyambar kepala Naruto."TEME JAHAT ! USARATONKACHI !"treak Naruto yang tanpa pake toa suaranya emang udah keras kaya Tarzan xD."Baka dobe.",balas Sasuke sedingin es kulkas xp.

"KAKASHI SENSEI DATANG !"murid-murid panik kaya mau ada banjir kemudian kembali ke bangkunya dengan lesu.

Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana nasib Naruto*bayangin sendiri aja,tangan ane dah kriting,mau ane rebonding dulu xP*

Sementara Kakashi menulis berbagai rumus

Naruto sedang berada di ,ia dihukum membersihkan tolilet eh-toilet

"huhh..sensei kejam"gerutu Naruto yang kepalanya dah ngeluarin asap dari cerobong kereta api mainan-loh(?) xD-Dengan sangat terpaksa,ia ,mundur,maju,mundur,setelah cukup lama berada disana dan yakin tak ada orang,ia mulai berjoget dengan goyang maju mundur.

"..round and round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself tomorrow`s never die..."

Naruto menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"Suaramu bagus,dobe"

Naruto yang sangat hapal suara itu lebih dari seekor gajah-plakk xP-,langsung teriak pake toa gagang pel yang dipegangnya,"Teme..dimana kau?"seru Naruto."Disini".Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengagetkannya pake pistol air,"ccuuurrr" "Hueh =='"Naruto sweatdropp."car cur car cur,emang patung pancoran?"gerutu Naruto."Kalo pistol biasa bunyinya dorr..kalo pistol air ya,curr"ujar Sasuke dengan langsung ingat tujuannya semula-bersihin toilet,kan?-maksudnya menanyai Sasuke."Sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Naruto."Dari tadi sejak kau menyanyi "jawab Sasuke yang kemudian tersenyum tipis,"Aku merekamnya lhoo~seluruh murid akan tau bahwa kau punya bakat yang hebat sampai telingaku hampir jebol"sindir membelalakkan matanya selebar jengkol keriput xD-lupakan-"UAAAPAAAAHH ?",iler Naruto langsung tamasya ke muka stoic Sasuke."Kau jorok dobe"kata Sasuke yang habis ketiban iler runtuh dari Naruto."Gak usah pake kuah,dobe",Naruto menyerangnya dengan puppy eyes terampuhnya,"kumohon,Sasuke..jangaaann"pinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba akting jadi pengemis memalingkan wajahnya,ia paling tidak tahan dengan orang yang suka masang puppy eyes untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang sepanas magma xD."Sasukeeee~",Naruto masih mempertahankan aktingnya."Tak perlu segitunya,dobe"kata Sasuke,"karna semua murid telah melihatmu"

DEG

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"TEEEEEMMEEEEEE !"

(semua murid tengah menatap kedua insan yang mereka kira yaoi."Wah..Naruto tadi nyanyi buat Sasuke,sekarang dia berani mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke",bisik-bisik para murid yang melihatnya#wah budek rupanya xD)

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang main kucing-kucingan eh-kejar-kejaran xp .Mereka menyusuri koridor kelas 9.]

Kini Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ala mak lampir,"HAHAHAHA..AKU BARU INGAT KALAU KAU BENAR-BENAR TEME !"

"PANTAS NAMAMU DOBE !"

" TEMEEE ! "


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kehidupan Gaje Naruto©Kakikukeko cekot cekot**

**Rate:T**

**Pair:Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

**Genre:Drama/Humor**

**Warning:OOC,EYD ANCUR,TYPO,GAJE,RADA ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,de el el**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ xD#bisik2 pake toa**

^^HAPPY READING^^

Di hari yang panas sepanas kompor dapur,Naruto berjalan-jalan di pinggir kali xD eh-dipinggir taman konoha yang sedang panas bin sumuk,ia mengibaskan ekor sapi yang didapatnya dari panitia Idul Adha ,ia mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri dengan kincir angin dari pasar malam. Hari ini memang terasa lebih panas. Dan dia mengayunkan-emang bandulan-sepatu rodanya berputar-putar kaya bocah ilang untuk mencari tempat yang sejuk,meski taman konoha punya banyak tanaman.

Lelah,ia pun berhenti disalah satu bangku taman kosong yang kebetulan-sekali-di bawah pohon cabe xD*ngakak*Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang sudah terkena osteoporosis-pula-hingga bunyinya kratak kratak kaya gigi patah-gak bisa bayangin bentuk gigi patah-

"BRUKK"

Suara duren jatuh itu mengagetkan Naruto .Itu suara benda jatuh dari atas langit-duit ya xD-*mata ijo mode on =O.O=*Ia melihat seseorang jatuh dengan kepala duluan didekatnya."Teme?Kaya monyet aja jatoh segala"kata Naruto."AKU BUKAN MONYET.!"tegas Sasuke."Iya,kau bukan monyet,tapi ayam petok pekok"balas Naruto dengan watados."DOBE..!" "Iya iya..lalu ngapain kau disini?"tanya Naruto."Aku meneliti semut diatas pohon"jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri ala Bruce Lee-alah kebagusan itu xD-"Dirumahmu kan pasti ada,ngapain sampe ke Merauke segala"kata salting."Kau bohong kan?HAHAHHA"tawa Naruto kaya Mak Lemper."Huh,aku sedang menyelidiki sesuatu"kata Sasuke."Lagak lu kaya pak plopesol aje"ujar Naruto dengan langsung sweatdropp."Sebenernya menyelidiki itu"kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seorang gadis tak jauh dari menoleh."Gadis rambut pink itu?"Sasuke mengangguk."Ada apa dengannya?Apa dia punya utang duit padamu?"tanya menggeleng ajeb ajeb."Lalu?" "Sebenarnya belakangan ini banyak barangku yang hilang sejak dia sering mondar-mandir di depan rumahku dan dia sering mampir ke rumahku menemui orang tuaku" "Apa saja yang hilang?" "Boneka teddy bear".Naruto cegukan"Ngik..ngik.."persis seperti babi ngepet."Padahal itu kan boneka kesayanganku"gerutu Sasuke yang kepalanya dah ngeluarin tanduk-nah lo xD-

"Ngik..ngik.."

"Dobe.."

"Ngik.."

"Dobe..!"

"Ngiik..!"

"DOBE.."

"NGIK.."

"DOBEE..!"

"NGIIKK...!"

"DOOOOBEEEEEEEEEEE..!"

"NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK..!"

#lupakan adegan ini karna hanya membuat anda sakit jantung xD#

"Teme..dia.."

"Hn..?"

"Dia..maksudku aku mengenalnya"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya bulet bakso xD-boong-

"UAAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAA...?"

Teriakan Sasuke tanpa toa itu membuat orang-orang sekitarnya menjauh karna menyangka dia orang gila .Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi,Sasuke segera membungkam mulutnya sambil menahan pipis-eh pink tadi menuju kearah mereka."Wah..kasian..kau pasti tersesat,dik?" menatapnya sinis"AKU BUKAN ADIKMU..!" "Wah,kasar . Apa orang tuamu tak mengajarimu sopan santun?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum semanis gula semut-hoek-."Siapa kau?"tanya Sasuke."Kenalkan,aku Sakura."Ia mencoba jabat tangan-gak jabat kaki sekalian xD-dengan Sasuke."Cih"desisnya memandang gadis yang mendengarnya, ia coba pastikan bahwa gadis itu bilang namanya adalah Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno?"tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto."Naruto Uzumaki..?"Naruto mengangguk

"NARUUTOO..!"Gadis bernama Sakura itu memeluk Naruto yang balas memeluknya."Lama tak bertemu,Sakura-chan"kata Naruto."Yoroshikune,Naruto-kun" Sasuke hanya mematung bak semen yang belum diudek."Kalian berdua..sudah saling kenal..?"tanyanya sambil memandangi mereka berdua

Apa hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura?Jawabannya di Chap depan xD*dibakar idup-idup-

Review :3 #nodongin sikat gigi#

Bersambung ke chap selanjutnya xD

**SELINGAN bY **

Naruto sedang makan ramen di Ichiraku bersama Chouji,Kakashi,Yamato,Lee,Sai,dan dan Chouji lomba ,hasilnya tetep mereka mengadakan lomba lain."Jurinya adalah Kakashi dan Yamato"kata Lee memutuskan sepihak."BAIKLAH"jawab Naruto & Chouji.

"SUUUUIIITTTT..JREEEENGG"

Telunjuk dengan telunjuk

"SUUUUIIIITTT...PYAAARRRR" –ganti biar gak sama xD-

Jempol dengan jempol.

"SUUUUIIIITT..KRATAAAKK"

Semut dengan ?

Tangan mereka dirubung semut dengan jumlah yang mereka belum cuci tangan dan mereka tenggelam di dalam lautan semut.

"SERI..!" teriak Sakura*karna sama2 dirubung semut*

"Maaf,pertandingan diputus dulu*gunting layar tipi* -emang bisa =='-

_**Maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam penpik ane _._**_

_**-END-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**.Kakak saya itu xp*ngaku-ngaku-

**KEHIDUPAN GAJE NARUTO©kakikukeko cekot cekot**

Genre:Humor-reader:prett..humor darimana coba :p-,drama,garing,basah, xD#loh lohhh

Lama tak apdet..Wekekek*dicekek* ni saya kasih 2 chap sekaligus..tumben kan ane baik hati..hehe xD#digilas buldoser#

**WARNING:CERITA SANGAT PENDEK SEDANGKAL OTAK SAYA T.T,OOC,GAJE,TYPO,ALUR GAK JELAS,EYD ANCUR,MEMUSINGKAN,de el el**

Saya mempublish ini hanya tuk senang-senang saja :p..yang penting saya membahagiakan anda-plakk-jangan memaksa review jika tidak ingin masuk angin. Silent reader tak apa ,saia mau buat nih fic jadi genre romance,tapi kalo saya nulis romance kok rasanya aneh yaa==' *namanya bukan kehidupan gaje lagi dong xD*

_pembukaan yang gaje_

^^happy reading^^

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Sasuke menatap ceng'o mereka hanya mengangguk,"Dia temanku waktu kecil,tak kusangka kami bisa bertemu,huhuhu"kata Naruto menangis ala Guy Maito."Sungguh terlalu kau tak pernah mengabariku"Naruto memasang muka cemberut."Gomen ne, aku terlalu sibuk :3"balas Sakura.

"Sudah selesai kangen-kangennya?"suara Sasuke memecahkan hati author xD#dibakar

"Teme!Apa-apaan kau ini!",treak Naruto dengan suaranya yang medok banget.

"DOBE..!"

"APA ?"

Hening sesaat.

(Sasuke POV:Sial..kenapa aku ini?Kan wajar dia merindukan temannya dulu..tapi..kenapa aku..GYAAAAAA!).Sasuke mengucek kepalanya pake rins* agar bisa berpikir jernih.

(Naruto POV:KenapaTeme sialan itu?)

(Sakura POV:Gila..gue pikir mereka yaoi..yah..cocok jua sih)

(Author:Kayaknya bakal jadi fic yaoi nih..waduh..bisa makin sakit jiwa ane*padahal gak da yang tau kalo ane sebenernya pasien rumah sakit jiwa xD*)

(Reader:author gak waras #lemparin batako)

"WOOII..! NARUTO !"

Sebuah teriakan dari seseorang nun jauh di Sabang terdengar sampe Merauke xP.#.

Naruto Kiba,Lee,dan Tenten."aa...?"Naruto menoleh kedalam sumur#author ditendang#maksudnya ke tipi..yah..sedikit lagi..truussss...aaaaaaa..GOOOOLLLLL *iklan lewat*xD

"Naruto..kita harus me.."kata-kata Lee terhenti ketika melihat Sakura."Naruto,dia siapa?"tanya Lee menunjuk-nunjuk seorang makhluk berwarna pink yang asalnya dari alam sebelah#emangnya tetangga#

*author dishannaro*

"ohh..kenalkan,ini Sakura,temanku",sahut Naruto."Yoroshikune",ujar Sakura. wajah Lee menjadi semerah mawar cabe darah ceri tomat,apalah namanya,author lupa."Yoroshikune mo",balas Lee sambil memamerkan deretan catetan gigi-gigi roda xD#nb:Lee makhluk bergigi seputih kain kafan,karna odolnya make baiklin#.Semua silau melihat gigi Lee yang bersinar."Lee..tutup mulutmu,silau dan bau, makan apa siih?"tanya dg entengmya Lee menjawab,"KRIPIK JENGKOL,SAYUR PETE,MINUMNYA JUS PARE"*gubrakk.

Bek tu de setori

"SENYUMMU MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU",kata Lee pada Sakura dan membuat gadis tersebut tersipu .yang ada disana jadi sweatdropp jamaah."Ahaha..kau pandai bercanda",sahut Sakura."Hontou ni",kata Tenten sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Lee sampe ke tepi jurang#reader:backgroundnya berubah-ubah yoo#."Tentu saja Tenten..aku takkan pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali karna itulah jalan cintaku",seru Lee sambil melayang , O.O kita liat keadaan Naruto warna biru terpancar darinya dengan dibantu garis-garis..Gigi Naruto bergemeruntuh.

1

2

3

Bersambung xD~

*dibantai*

Maaf apdet lama..saya sibuk xD#sibuk keluyuran# makasih buat yang mau baca cerita yang sangat dangkal ini karna otak saya kurang berfungsi TTwTT tapi masi bagus saya apdet crita xD#bangga# makasi juga buat yang ngeripyu atopun silent reader,yang penting kalian bahagia ToT#bercucuran aer mata# jika ada pertanyaan hubungi akun fb saya*bagi yang tau xD* dan twitter saya arisa_kanagaki

Sekali lagi makasih semuanya T^T

Review?#berubah jadi kucing# (/ ^w^)/

#pret..apanya yang mirip kucing xD#

TeBeCe


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer©Bang Masashi Kishimoto xD**

**KEHIDUPAN GAJE NARUTO CHAPTER 5©Kakikukekocekotcekot**

**Genre:Saya jua tak tau xD**

**Rate:T...api gak tau juga XD*digantung massa***

**Pair:Dibaca aja..ntar juga tau..tp yg pasti Naruto dan Sasuke xD**

Holla minna saya kembali XD Maaf lama..abis saya banyak tugas T^T.

Tanpa babi ngepet lagi...Selamat makan XD eh..menikmati..hohohoho

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kehidupan Gaje Naruto

"LEE ..! KAU ..!",Naruto telah memasang kucing-kucing untuk menyerang Lee*kalo kuda-kudanya lagi dibawa pak kusir*."SERAAAAANNGGGG..!"

JLEG ! Naruto membuka kedua matanya .Ia menguap .kisah di Taman siang bolong bersama Lee adalah mimpi xD#padaal mulai chapter 3 mimpinya xD#

Ini hari masih tampak tak berdayo dibalik batu.#jaman promitif tlah kembali xD#.Ia melirik ke arah jam gadang setengah 7 ,waktu yg masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto,saat ia akan menutup mata lagi melanjutkan waktu molornya yg tersita,. .

"NARUTOOOOOO .. !"

"SIAPA DISANAAAAAA?",seru Naruto tak kalah kerasnya."Oi..DOBE ! KAU LUPA PADAKU RUPANYA !"

"BERISIK..JANGAN GANGGU AKU,TEME JELEKKKKK..!"

"KELUARLAH DOBE !"

"JANGAN MEMAKSAKU TEME!" .

Naruto melongo melihat keluar,Sasuke menunggunya dan membawa sepeda."Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" "Apa kau rabun?Hari sudah siang,bodoh" Untuk seorang Sasuke?Hahaha..tapi terlalu pagi untukku ..lagian..kau..bersepeda?Whahahahaha..!",tawa Naruto meledak."Jangan remehkan aku,Dobe..!",seru Sasuke."Siapa yang meremehkanmu?Kau lucu,Teme..jiahahahahahaha",tawa nista Naruto tak terelakkan mukanya kini merah padam nyala seperti sirine ambulans XD .

"Sudahlah,Naruto.",sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto."Sakura-chan?", mengangguk–ceritanya Sakura ini anak pindahan dan kebetulan dia satu blok ama Sasuke-."Tu..tunggu dulu..kenapa kau bersama Sasuke?",tanya hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"Aku memintanya untuk mengajakku keliling daerah sekitar ,aku belum hafal.",jawab Sakura. Mulut Naruto berbentuk kotak."Ja...ja..jadi..Sakura-chan..me..meminta...teme ..huooooooo...! Kenapa bukan aku saja,Sakura-chan?Kenapa?Kenapa?",Naruto menangis darah."Masalahnya..kau ini tukang nyasar",sahut Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto."Sa..Sakura-chan..kenapa..huhuhuhuhu",Naruto bergulingan kesana kemari."Kau ikut tidak?",tanya Sakura.'Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut gara-gara teme sialan itu..tapi,karena ada Sakura-chan..aku harus ikut',pikir Naruto."BAIK..! AKU IKUT ..!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lama-lama aku bisa stres kalau pekerjaaku sebanyak ini",keluh seorang wanita yang diketahui bersama adalah kepsek Naruto dan Sasuke-satu sekolah soalnya xD-reader:?-Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke bar minum. ia terhenti ketika melihat seseorang hanya menaikkan satu alisnya."Jiraiya..? Sedang apa kau disini ?",tanya Tsunade."Tak boleh berkunjung,memangnya? Hahahahaha..aku hanya ingin melihat murid-murid disini tahu.." "Tidak..kau takkan bisa melakukannya saat -murid tidak tau apapun tentang masalah 'itu'.",elak Tsunade."Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka.",lanjutnya."Tak bisakah kau biarkan mereka mencobanya?",tanya Jiraiya."Takkan pernah."Tsunade pun berlalu dari Jiraiya."Mau kemana kau,Tsunade?" "Minum.",jawab Tsunade singkat."Dasar,peminum."ejek Jiraiya."Bukannya kau juga?",balas Tsunade."Kalau mau..ikut saja."kata Tsunade,Jiraiya mulai mengikutinya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hahh..hahh.."

Naruto,Sakura dan Sasuke tepar karena menunjukkan pukul 09. sedang berada dipadang rumput."Aku haus.",ujar ia sangat kehausan sampai bola matanya putih .Sakura yang baru saja memarkir sepedanya langsung menuju Naruto dan memberikannya minuman."Minumlah." langsung menenggaknya."GLUK GLUK KRUUUUKKK."

"Hehehe..maaf",ucap bertiga lalu tertawa,yang cerewet tentu saja Naruto xD dan setelah itu mereka pulang ke alamnya masing-masing XD

Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Tsunade dan Jiraiya? Tunggu chap selanjutnya XD


	6. Chapter 6

**KEHIDUPAN GAJE NARUTO©Kakikukeko Cekot Cekot**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer©Abang tercinta,Masashi Kishimoto XD#author diinjek

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Drama/Gaje -?-xD

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki lan sedoyo rencang-rencang.e XD

Tet Toet Toet XD#backsound pasaran

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menunggu~#plakk

Maaf karena hampir setengah tahun,setengah tahun pemirsa !#treak pake gagang sapu xD. Ane tak apdet bikos banyak rintangan yang menghalangi daku,salah satunya adalah pendaftaran masuk berhasil masuk dengan nilai pas-pasan X`D#terharu#reader:woy,kalo curhat jangan disini dong !#

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang mereview,ya..walo cuman dikit tak cerita daku gak menarik TwT# dan saran diterima dengan lapangan bola#alamak typo,sebenernya udah ane benerin,tapi masih tetep typo,yaudah xD

**DONT LIKE DONT READ #masang spanduk XD**

**Kehidupan Gaje Naruto Chapter 6©Kakikukeko Cekot Cekot**

WARNING : Gaje,EYD bobrok,Alur Ga Jelas,Typo Bertebaran,Bikin Pusing,Dan Dapat menYebabkan Gangguan Kejiwaan -?- Bagi Yang Masih Normal Segeralah Menyingkir XD#ngusir ceritanya

"Apa ?Liburan ? Yeeeeyyyy !"Naruto langsung melompat-lompat dengan slow motion-?-"Naruto,jangan berisik",nasihat langsung diam dan mengunci mulutnya dengan kunci inggris ,baru saja diumumkan oleh sang wali kelas,Kakashi,bahwa murid kelas IX D akan mengadakan wisata."Eh tapi kira-kira kemana ya?",tanya Naruto entah pada siapa."Rahasia..Hohoho"jawab Kakashi dengan tampang horor."Uwaaa~"Naruto langsung menelan ludah,wajahnya tampak pucat basi XD eh,pasi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"TEEENG TEENG"

Bel pulang telah -murid kelas 9 pada sibuk membahas wisata dengan tujuan yang tak diketahui tersebut#reader:halah,sok misterius segala XD#Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke."eh,Teme,tujuan wisata nanti kemana ? Kau tahu tidak ?"tanya menggeleng.'Dasar irit ! Apa susahnya ngomong,sms gak pernah telfon gak pernah#iklan xD#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Libur telah tiba , Libur telah tiba , hore hore hore!" Naruto menyanyikan lagu anak-anak itu di sepanjang jalan kenangan eh-lagi XD-perjalanan menuju tempat wisata yang -murid tidak naik kendaraan apapun,melainkan dengan lompat no jutsu#kere banget sekolahnya XD*author dihajar* XD#reader:emang ada ? lompat no jutsu ?#."Naruto,berhentilah menyanyi,kepalaku sakit",ujar Sasuke yang berada di depannya."Bilang saja kau iri karena tak bisa bernyanyi",jawab Naruto dengan pedenya -emang mesin XD-Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan urat di jidatnya."Aku bisa, buktikan ",Sasuke tertawa dengan aura gelap yang mendadak muncul di dan author pun jadi ngeri sendiri T^T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"KAKASHI SENSEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII !",murid-murid berteriak begitu tiba di tempat tujuan."Kenapa kita disini? Jangan-jangan salah tempat lageee..huaaaaaaa..nyaakkkk..",teriak -murid langsung kehilangan semangat."Kakashi-sensei.."panggil Naruto."Hm?"

"INI KAN AMEGAKURE !" (Naruto nunjuk sebuah tulisan di papan dekat mereka)

"EMAAAAAKKKKK ! SELAMETIIN ANE ! "

"MAMIIIIHH..PAPIIIIIIIIHH ! HELEPP MEEHH !"

"MOMMY ! DADDY ! HUEEEEEEEE~"*nangis gegulingan*

"BONYOOOOOOOOOOKKKK ..TOLONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH !"

Tsuzuku xD#author dikeroyok

Huahhhh..akhirnya bersambung..khukhukhu (~v~)# selanjutnya daku tak jamin akan cepet datang karna author tak punya asuransi XD#reader : apa hubungannya?!#Tadi ane mau nyisipin lagu,tapi,next chap aja deh XD Oya,follow me arisa_kanagaki

Sankyuu ^^

Review :3


End file.
